A Song From My Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Windblazer shows Ratchet how much she loves him. Written by guestsurprise per request of Windblazer Prime. I only posted it for them.


**Windblazer Prime, who owns her OC Windblazer Prime/Jean Marina Darby and the song in this story, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

 **A Song From My Heart**

Jean was right in the middle of finishing her song when she heard large footsteps walking in the room. She turned around and saw Ratchet walk inside the room and smile at her. He picked her up in his large hands and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Ratchet! You're back!" She smiled as she let his large lips caress her head.

"I know I have been gone a lot, Jean," he whispered.

"It's alright…I know the missions have been a handful, I just…just…,"

"Missed me?" Ratchet chuckled.

"Yes, I did. I even…well…"

"What?"

"Nothing." She replied softly. She wanted to tell him about a song she was writing, but she was a bit shy to show it to him.

"I see…," he chuckled as he scanned her. "My scans reveal your temperature is rising, your pulse is quickening, and so is your heartbeat. Tell me what you are hiding!"

"Ratchet!"

"You better tell me or I will keep you here!" He laughed as he closed her in his hands.

"RATCHET! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jean yelled playfully. He chuckled as he saw her stick her legs and bum out of a small hole in his hands, trying to escape.

"Nice mini dress, I like the pink color," he chuckled.

"Well, you would be able to see more of it if you let me go!" She laughed out, still trying to squirm out of the hole. He then closed his hand a bit more, trapping her in the hole and began tickling her exposed legs and feet.

"RATCHET! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She laughed. She couldn't get back in the hole because her backside and hips were too large now that he closed the hole a bit more. He saw her struggling and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny out there!?"

"It appears your human figure is causing you trouble?"

"Don't be so smug, Ratchet! You're the one who trapped me!" She combated as she squirmed and wiggled her backside and hips, signaling that she was stuck. Ratchet laughed a bit more until he felt her wiggle her hands on the inside of his hands and that tickled him a bit. He opened his hands and then she immediately transformed into her Cybertronian form.

"Oh no…," he whispered. She gave him a sly look and then pounced on him. They playfully rolled around the floor and he felt her sit on his lower hips. She then leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you, Ratchet."

"And I love you too, my Windblazer Prime."

"Well, with those sweet words, then perhaps I can show you what I have been working on," she smiled as she showed him the words to her song, ""Estrella del Norte" or "Star Of The North." She then began to sing the song to him.

 _Donde, Donde te lo Confesare,  
Se Cuanto Esperaste, tu Por mí.  
Perdóname mi Amor,  
Solo dime Donde, Donde, Esta tu Corazón,  
Tal vez ya sea Tarde, No lo Sé.  
Para este Soñador._

 _La Verdad es Que te Quiero aquí a mi lado,_  
 _Desde el Dia en que mis Ojos te miraron_  
 _Lo Que Siento en Mi Interior,_  
 _es el más Sincero amor,_  
 _Nada Me Importa Más._

 _Para Siempre y Por siempre Estaré,_  
 _Pensando Tan Solo en tu bien._  
 _Tu Eres mi Media Naranja,_  
 _Por ti mi alma Brilla Igual que un sol,_  
 _Aunque El Mundo llegara a su Fin,_  
 _Yo Quiero estar Junto a ti._  
 _Sera el Hilo Rojo que siempre nos Unira,_  
 _En Una Vida Mas._

 _Donde, Donde, Terminara El Temor._  
 _No Debes Preocuparte, Estoy Aquí,_  
 _Aquí en tu corazón._  
 _Solo dime Donde, Donde, Te Puedo Ver Amor._  
 _Yo Sé Que he sido un Tonto, Ya lo Se._  
 _Un tonto Soñador._

 _La Verdad es Que te Quiero Demasiado,_  
 _Confundido Estaba Antes de Encontrarte,_  
 _Lo Que Siento en Mi Interior, es el más Profundo amor,_  
 _Nada Me Importa Más._

 _Para Siempre y Por siempre Estaré,_  
 _Pensando Tan Solo en tu bien._  
 _Tu Eres mi Media Naranja,_  
 _Por ti mi alma Brilla Igual que un sol,_  
 _Aunque El Mundo llegara a su Fin, Yo Quiero estar Junto a ti._  
 _Mi Estrella del Norte, Que el Cielo me Regalo, Solo para mi._  
 _La Verdad es Que Mi Vida está Contigo,_  
 _A tu Lado logro cosas Admirables,_  
 _Porque solo Junto a ti, yo me Siento tan Feliz._  
 _Solo Quédate,_  
 _Mi Deseo en Realidad Eres Tu,_  
 _La Razon de mi Existir._

 _Para Siempre y Por siempre Estaré,_  
 _Luchando Con todo mi Ser._  
 _Por Ti Viajaría hasta la Luna,_  
 _Juntos Brillaremos Igual que un sol,_  
 _Aunque El Mundo llegara a su Fin, Yo Quiero estar Junto a ti._  
 _Mi Estrella Brillante, Que el Cielo me Regalo, Tan Solo para mi._  
 _Tan Solo para mi.)_

Once she was finished, he looked at her in awe!

"My angel! That was beautiful! No wonder I am in love with the beautiful, gorgeous Windblazer Prime. Not only are you wonderful, but you are talented as well." He smiled.

"Thanks my love," She smiled as they kissed deeply.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it Windblazer Prime!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! (By the way, for those of you wondering, the song above is in Spanish.)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
